1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system to control and regulate the heat applied during the heat-up phase of a steam pressure cooker which is heated by a heating element which may be turned on and off by means of a control circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known steam pressure cooking vessels, there is usually full heat applied during the heat-up phase of the system until it reaches boiling temperature, or shortly before, and only then a preset cooking temperature is established.
However, these known systems do not provide the optimal solution from an energy efficiency standpoint. Also, it is possible that shortly after the heat-up phase, the temperature in the steam pressure cooker may exceed the preset cooking temperature for a shorter or longer period of time before regulation is effected, due to the momentum of the heating system. These inconsistencies arise because the temperature and timing characteristics of heating systems can vary considerably, depending upon the contents of the steam pressure cooker. The rate of temperature increase during the heat-up phase depends, to a large extent, on the amount and type of cooking material in the steam pressure cooker. It is significant, whether there is only liquid in the pressure cooker, or whether the liquid provides a water bath, and is used to generate steam to cook solid foods which are arranged above the water bath. The type and amount of cooking materials affects the temperature-time curve characterizing the heat-up phase of the system.